Marieksels Fanfics/The New Age
The New Age '''is een fanfic over de toekomst van de Warrior Cats van de boeken. Niet de nabije toekomst als in enkele moons na de gebeurtenissen in de boeken, nee, het speelt zich eeuwen na de boeken af. Dit betekend dus dat er geen bekende katten zullen zijn en dat dingen helemaal anders zijn. Wat misschien ook belangrijk is om even te noemen: Dit is een verhaal waar een fantasy-twist aan gegeven is. ((Áls er mensen zijn hier die ooit op een forum genaamd Warriors of the Future gezeten hebben: Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op het "achtergrondverhaal" van dat forum)) Ook te vinden op Wattpad '''Intro Vroeger, vele seizoenen geleden, bestonden er vijf Clans: WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, SkyClan en ShadowClan. Deze vijf Clans leefden samen in een gebied, hoewel de banden tussen de Clans niet altijd even vredig waren. Er waren regelmatig gevechten en soms zelfs dingen vergelijkbaar met oorlogen tussen de Clans. Op een zeker moment werden de SkyClankatten verdreven uit hun territorium door Twolegs. Deze Twolegs bouwen langzaam maar zeker hun nesten in dit gebied, waardoor het Clangebied op zich een stuk kleiner werd. Een lange tijd later werden ook de andere Clans verdreven uit hun gebieden door Twolegs. De vier Clans vonden na een lang durende reis een nieuwe woonplek, maar helaas zonder SkyClan. Deze nieuwe woonplek bevond zich bij een meer en er was genoeg grond en prooi voor alle Clans om daar te blijven wonen. Hun nieuwe territoria waren even wennen, maar ze leefden er een lange tijd zonder veel problemen. Helaas herhaalde de geschiedenis zich, al was het misschien meer dan honderd seizoenen na het vinden van hun nieuwe thuis, Twolegs kwamen en verwoestten alles wat de Clans lief hadden. Een nieuwe zoektocht naar een plek om te wonen begon. Ditmaal duurde het langer dan de vorige keer, maar het lukte de vier Clans wel om uiteindelijk een nieuw thuis te vinden. Dit nieuwe gebied bestond uit een groot bos met een rivier die erdoorheen stroomde. Niet heel lang nadat onze Clans hierheen gekomen zijn, ik denk zo'n zestien seizoenen geleden, gebeurde er iets vreemds. En dat iets, is waar ons verhaal start. Ons verhaal start met de geboorte van drie kits, drie kits genaamd Berrykit, Leafkit en Brightkit... Proloog De bruine poes keek naar haar drie pasgeboren jongen, die hier duidelijk niet thuis leken te horen. De groene ogen van de poes waren groot en vol angst. "Wat... Wat is er met mijn jongen aan de hand?" Ze draaide haar kop richting de medicine cat die haar had geholpen met het bevallen. "Het spijt me, Nutfur, ik heb dit ook nog nooit gezien." Sprak de schildpadkater terwijl hij naar de drie kits keek. Had WindClan iets verkeerds gedaan en was de geboorte van deze vreemde kittens de straf die StarClan op hen had afgestuurd? De zwart met rood gevlekte kater keek om toen een goede vriend van hem de nursery binnenkwam. "Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg de grote grijze kater die binnen was gekomen. Chaoswatcher knikte even als een begroeting en wees daarna met zijn staart naar de drie kittens die bij Nutfur melk aan het drinken waren. "Wat in StarClans naam is er met hen gebeurd?" Ook Fishstar leek geschrokken van de vreemd uitziende kits. "Niets, dat is het vreemde eraan." Chaoswatchers stem klonk bezorgd. Terwijl hij onrustig met zijn staart heen en weer zwaaide bekeek de medicine cat de kittens. Ze waren... Anders...Een van hen, de enige poes van het nest, had een helder oranje kleur en leek zelfs licht te geven in het schemerdonker. De tweede was wat minder realistisch van kleur, De kleur van deze kitten was vergelijkbaar met die van een rijpe bosbes, donkerblauw. De laatste van de drie had een vachtpatroon dat het meeste leek op dat van een lapjeskat, maar in plaats van zwart met bruin en wit waren de vlekken verschillende tinten groen, net zoals de bladeren van de bomen aan de rand van het WindClanterritorium. In tegenstelling tot zijn feloranje zusje, was deze kitten nauwelijks zichtbaar. "Heb je al besloten hoe je ze gaat noemen?" Rabbitleap, een andere queen van WindClan, verbrak de stilte met die vraag. Chaoswatcher keek even naar de grijze kattin en daarna naar Nutfur, die nu weer naar de kittens keek die bij haar aan het drinken waren. Het duurde even voordat ze daarop reageerde. De bruine poes liet haar groene blik los van de drie kittens en keek eerst naar de grijs gestreepte queen en daarna naar Chaoswatcher. "Ja.." Mompelde ze toen en ze keek weer terug naar haar kits. "Het oranje poesje heet Brightkit, want haar vacht lijkt wel een zonnetje. Het blauwe katertje heet Berrykit omdat zijn vacht net een blauwe bes lijkt." Ze pauzeerde even en keek naar de groenige kater, die gestopt was met drinken en nu aal het slapen was. "En deze heet Leafkit, omdat hij me doet denken aan een boom." De schildpadkater keek redelijk tevreden naar de bruine poes en haar kittens. "Waar is de vader eigenlijk?" Vroeg Chaoswatcher uit het niets. "Icystorm was op patrouille toen ik de weeën kreeg, ik weet niet waar hij nu is..." Sprak Nutfur, ze klonk een beetje onzeker. "Maar haal hem er maar niet bij.." Voegde de bruine poes er snel aan toe. "Ik ben bang dat hij niet meer van me zal houden nadat hij deze vreemde kittens ziet." Brightkit piepte even, alsof ze protest leverde tegen wat haar moeder zojuist gezegd had. "Ik moet weer gaan, er zijn nog andere katten die op mij wachten." Sprak Chaoswatcher en zonder op echt antwoord te wachten, draaide de kater zich om en liep hij de nursery uit. Op de open plek van het kamp keek hij even naar de lucht, het was al donker en de eerste sterren verschenen aan de lichtelijk bewolkte lucht. Oh StarClan laat dit alsjeblieft iets goeds zijn... Hoopte de gevlekte kater voordat hij terug liep naar zijn eigen hol. Clans WindClan Leader Fishstar– Grote, gespierde grijze cyperse kater met blauwe ogen Deputy 'Curlfur – Langharige, zandbruine kater met vage cyperse aftekeningen en grijze ogen ''Apprentice: Firepaw '''Medicine cat Chaoswatcher – Zwarte kater met enkele oranje vlekken (tortoiseshell) en vaalblauwe ogen Warriors Deepmind – Bruine kater met een witte buik en grijze ogen Silentstrike – Kleine, pluizige calico poes met amberkleurige ogen Silvergrass – Zilverkleurige cyperse poes met groene ogen Apprentice: Dustpaw Suntail – Oranje met witte cyperse poes met grijze ogen Icystorm – Zilverkleurige cyperse kater met gele ogen Waspwing – Goudbruine cyperse poes met amberkleurige ogen Apprentice: Dovepaw Gingerpatch – Witte kater met enkele oranje vlekken en groene ogen Apprentices Dustpaw – Vaalbruine cyperse kater met groene ogen Firepaw – Rossige kater met amberkleurige ogen Dovepaw – Witte poes met gele ogen Queens Nutfur – Bruine cyperse poes met groene ogen, moeder van Icystorms kits: Brightkit, Leafkit en Berrykit Rabbitleap – Grijze cyperse poes met vaalgele ogen Elders Pheasantwing – Calico poes met een blauw oog en een geel oog Smallmouse – Kleine grijze cyperse poes met vaalgele ogen Goldenstorm – Vaalrode kater met oranje ogen, blind aan een oog ThunderClan Leader Whisperstar – Grijze poes met groene ogen Deputy Snaketail – Bruine cyperse kater met groene ogen Medicine cat 'Dawnpool – Rossige poes met witte pootjes en gele ogen ''Apprentice: Quickpaw '''RiverClan Leader '''Whitestar – Zwarte kater met een witte staartpunt en pootjes en gele ogen '''Deputy '''Shimmerlight – Donkergrijs met witte kater met groene ogen '''Medicine cat '''Woodstep – Bruine kater met groene ogen '''ShadowClan Leader '''Ravenstar – Zwarte poes met lichtgele ogen '''Deputy '''Frostfang – Witte poes met blauwe ogen '''Medicine cat Stormleaf – Langharige bruingrijze kater met groene ogen Apprentice: Frogpaw Clanloze katten Ruffle – Jonge witte kater met blauwe ogenCategorie:Marieksels fanfics Categorie:The New Age